


Disciple

by annathecrow



Category: Mesopotamian Mythology, Mesopotamian RPF, Nin-me-sara - Enheduanna
Genre: F/F, POV First Person, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-13 01:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19589425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/pseuds/annathecrow
Summary: On her way to exile, Enheduanna prays.





	Disciple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ruis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruis/gifts).



My Queen,

I kneel low before thee. All has been taken from me: the arms that embraced you - charred with sun and covered with road dust; the voice which sung your praises - choked by the dry southern wind.

I no longer dwell by your holy side.

Life-Giving Woman, raise back to her rightful place the most faithful of your disciples!

O Radiant One, your power is boundless. All cower before thee, for you are the judge and the judgement. You devoured the cities of your enemies. You took the strength from their arms, the children from their wombs. None can face your ire.

Yet, Great Queen, who are you without your lowly servant?

The memory of Man is short. Without the one who sings your glory, who will know to bring gifts to your altar? Without the one who scribes your name, who will know to bow before you?

You may punish them, Queen Who Rides the Beasts. But will they know whose wrath they ought to fear? Pull away the sea from their shores, crumble to dust their cities, salt their fields and make them barren.

Queen of Queens, without me, they will not know you.

O Inanna, praise!

**Author's Note:**

> > What will you do, God, when I die?  
> I am your jar (if cracked, I lie?)  
> Your well-spring (if the well go dry?)  
> I am your craft, your vesture, I—  
> You lose your purport, losing me.  
> 
> 
> [What Will You Do](https://poets.org/poem/what-will-you-do), Rainer Maria Rilke
> 
> [Nin-me-sara](http://www.gatewaystobabylon.com/myths/texts/enheduanna/ninmesara.htm) ("The Exaltation of Inanna")
> 
> (I really loved writing this.)


End file.
